my life
by dari1992
Summary: i am ten years old, my life was perfect. till i took a short cut home.
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night; I was walking home from soccer

try outs. I made the team, the first ten years old to be

on a team. I took a short cut through the woods when I heard noises behind me. I took off running, I think whatever is chasing me is having fun. That it doesn't want to get me, yet. I made it home and locked the door; mom and dad were still out. I hid in my room under the bed. That's when the front door fell to the floor, and footsteps came up the stairs. My door opened and I was pulled from under my bed, by my hair. "Ow ow ow" I said as he pulled me out. He ignored my pleases and moved my hair from my neck, and bit deeply. It was to low for me to know for sure but, he moaned. I heard movement from down stairs; the man threw me onto the bed and ran. My screams echoed through out the house, it brought my mom and dad into my room. They screamed as they saw the blood, and took me to the hospital. The doctors laid me on to the bed and took my mom outside. It must be bad that they wanted to talk to her alone. My mom never came back in, the pain went to my heart. My heart stared beating harder to fight off the foreign liquid. As the days passed the pain got numb, I heard everything. "I am so sorry Mrs. Amber you daughters dead" I heard from the hall. I am not dead; I put my hand over my chest and felt nothing. What am I? What did the stranger do to me, where do I go? My mom thinks I'm dead; I have to leave as soon as I am alone. The nurse left, I guess that was my fault. I made her leave, I thought about her leaving and she did. What is wrong with me? Before the doctor came back in I ran out of the window and to the woods. There is one place I can go, my uncle moved there when I was born. I can either try and run there or fly. I want run there, I took off and was at Forks before nightfall. I walked to my uncle's house and knocked on the door. He opened the door and let me in. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here" he asked me. "I wanted to move in with you, please" I told him. "Alright, go sleep in the guest room" he told me. I walked into the guest room, laid on the bed, and tried to sleep. Sleep never came, no matter how much I tried. Moring came quick. I walked into the front, my throat was burning bad, I drank some water, but the burn didn't go away. When my Uncle came in, he smelled good, before he came closer I ran away. When I got in the woods, I smelled animals. I went after a deer; I bit its neck and drank. It tasted good, the burring went away I looked at the poor thing then ran. I paused at the river, where my dad met my mom. I sat down by the river then kneeled down and began to cry. No tears came down my face, but my body shacking. There was no way I could go back home, I'm a monster. That thought only made me shake worse. I heard walking and followed it, I saw a man. He smelled really good, I can't attack thought, part of me wanted to. Think of that poor little deer, as I thought about it I began to cry, I looked behind me and saw seven people stand guard. I took off running, I don't want to be a monster, I don't want this. One of them caught up with me, and caught me. Held me tightly that I didn't want to try and get away. I didn't want to; I want them to kill me. The rest caught up with us, they looked like me, but with gold eyes, instead of red, like mine. "Before you kill me, can I ask a question first" I said. "Were not going to kill you, we will answer all your questions" the leader told me. "What am I?" I asked. "Vampire" the guy holding me said.

Tell me if you want me to continue, I need idea's people


	2. Volterra?

Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just been buzy, I'll try to update as much as I can, and again I'm really sorry. Please read and review and leave comments if you want to be in the any of the stories...

There is no possible way that I was a vampire... We walked back to their house, and they sat me on the sofa. "How old are you?" one of the girls said. "Can I please know your names?" I asked them. "Sorry sweetie, I'm Esme, my husband Carlilse, and our children Edward, Alice, Jasper, Roseaile, and Emmete,"(sorry if I misspelled their names, got a new computer, and all it has is word pad, it does not correct mistakes, so I am sorry if their are any) she said, she pointed to each of them as she said their name. "How old are you sweetie?" Esme asked again. "I'm ten" I told them, they all gasped, "So young, who could have changed someone so young," Carlilse ranted. " How do you control yourself?" Jasper asked. They all looked at me, "What do you mean?" I asked. "How can you control your thirst?" Jasper asked. "I don't know what you mean" I said. "Isn't your thoart killing you?" Alice asked, now that she said it, my thoart started hurting and burning badly, I grasped my throat trying to cool the pain. "Have you hunted scince you were changed?" Carlilse asked. "No sir" I answered. "Edward can you take her hunting?" he asked, Edward nodded and lead me to the woods, I attacked the first deer, then smelled something really bad, I really wanted to see what smelled so bad, so I took off running, Edward calling after me. I stopped behind the shurb and saw a hiker, he smelled really bad, Edward stared at me like I would attack the man. I took off in the other direction, I wanted to get away from the smell. I went after another deer, and was done. "I'm done, can we go back?" I asked him, he nodded and we ran back to the Cullen's house, everyone was in the front room as we came in. "How did she do?" Carlilse asked. "As we were in the woods she ran into a hiker" Edward said, "We should have more than one take her to go hunting" Carlilse said. "That's not why I said it" Edward said, Carlilse looked at him confused but didn't say anything. "I said it, because instead of attacking the man, she ran in the other direction" he said. "How?" Carlilse asked. "Ask her" Edward said, "I can't read her mind" he countied. "You can read minds, what else?" I asked. "Yes I can read minds, besides yours and my girlfriends Bella, Jasper can control and feel emotions, and Alice can see the future" he said. Carlilse turned to me, "How did you not attack the hiker?" Carlilse asked me. "Why would I attack him?" I asked. "For his blood" Jasper said. "He didn't smell good at all, he stunk" I said. They all seemed suprised, "Then why did you run toward it?" Edward asked. "I wanted to see what smelled so bad, and when I got close I wanted to get as far away from the smell as I could" I said. "Intresting" Carlilse said. I turned to Edward, "Can I met Bella?" I asked. "No" he said, "Please..." I said, doing my best puppy eyes I could. "We would all be here if something happened" Alice said. "Fine" Edward , I walked to Rose who was sitting on the sofa and sat in her lap, she looked down at me and smiled, I smiled back. Rose was my fav, "She's on her way" Edward said. Not that much later, there was a knock on the door, Edward went to answer it, they walked in, I heart a heart beat, and looked up, she was really pretty, she had brown curly hair, and brown eyes. She looked at me and froze, "Hi" I said, "Hi" she said back, she came and sat next to Rose and I. "I'm Bella, you?" she asked in a sweet voice, "I'm Emma, its nice to meet you" I said. I heard Alice gasp, and looked up at her, her eyes were far away. She soon came out of it, then looked scared."What is it Alice?" Carlilse asked,"THe Volterra are coming" she said. Who are they? "Why?" Esme asked. "When Edward took Emma hunting a vampire saw them, and went to them, their coming" she said, again who are them?

Author's note: Sorry to leave it at a cliff hanger, but it seems to fit. Its up to ya'll, should the volterra kill her, let her live, or take her with them? Thankz for reading...


End file.
